Indescribable Forces
by jessiechaos
Summary: Zero is sent on his mission to take care of Adora Cain and is forever changed by what he finds. Kind of sequel to "Irresistible Forces" series I just did. Pairing: Zero/Jeb, heavy implications of Zero/Wyatt, implied Wyatt/Adora.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish they where.(Can I have Zero please? No? Damn!) I'm just playing with them. evil grin

A/N: This is in the same universe "Irresistible Forces" series I just did. I would highly suggest reading that one first. This story can be read as a stand alone, but you wont understand everything.

**Part 1**

Zero rode up on a horse with two other Longcoats at his side.

"Bring it in to the edge of the property, then leave. I plan on doing this one alone." Zero ordered out.

"But sir, protocol...," one of the men started to say.

"I know what protocol dictates, _Lieutenant. _But this is personal. Besides, you think a woman and her child taken by surprise are going to be a match for me." Zero said bitterly.

"They are resistance, sir, that woman I've heard is especially dangerous." Zero just smiled at this.

"Yes, yes, she will be. You have your orders."

"Yes, sir." They both said as they moved out.

Zero made his way up to the house as quietly as he could. He could hear noise out back, but he needed to check out the area before investigating the source. After a few moments he saw the place was empty, so he headed around the back to find the source of the noise.

Zero peered around the corner and then just stopped in his tracks at what he saw. The boy, no longer a boy, was chopping wood. Zero was lucky enough to come up the right side, because the boys shirtless back faced him, hiding his presence. He watched for a bit as the boy... No, the young man did the simplest of chores. Zero watched as the sweat went down his tanned back, as he went at his chore.

Thoughts of Wyatt now entered his mind as he watched the young man in front of him. He thought of times when he helped him with his chores, times when their love for each other was just starting to bloom, times when they shared light touches, gropes and hidden kisses. He felt feelings in him stir, feelings he thought were long dead and buried, locked away in that tin suit along with is lover. He also felt other things within him stir.

'Yes, this must be Wyatt's son, to bring out these feelings within me,' he thought thankful that his coat covered up the evidence of what this show was doing to him. He moved from behind the side of the Cabin, moving to lean against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him enjoying the view. He knew it was only a matter of time before the young man noticed him.

Adora Cain had been heavily involved in the resistance since Wyatt's "death" and now the order came down for him to take care of another Cain. Her son on the other hand, there was not much known about his involvement within the resistance. Zero thought that Adora must have been keeping him out of the lime light.

The Sorceress just gave him this assignment, no volunteering needed. But this time, he was a little more, excited at the prospect.

'Speaking about being excited,' he thought as he continued to watch the young man in front of him still oblivious to his presence. It made this all that much more exciting.

The young man place the axe he was working with down, and started to pick up the wood he had just been chopping. He turned back to the house, wood in his arms, and then suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

Zero just smiled at the young man. He could see the fear in the man's eyes. How delicious it looked on him. He drank up every moment of it, making him harder beneath his coat. He knew he was most likely a major player in this man's nightmares and today, his nightmares where becoming a reality.

"Hello Jeb." Zero said as he took one step towards Jeb and Jeb took one step back dropping what he was caring to the ground.

'The kid is terrified. How wonderfully exciting,' Zero thought but then noticed Jeb's hand reaching slowly behind him. Zero could tell he was trying to reach for the axe. He pulled out his gun quickly and pointed it at Jeb.

"If you're going to be a bad boy, then I might have to punish you," he said gesturing with the gun for Jeb to move to the right. Jeb's eyes got wider, moved his arms in front of him in a surrendering fashion and moved to where Zero gestured.

'Maybe if you're a good boy, I will give you something else _hard_ to play with,' he thought with a wicked smile. It's been a while since anyone was able to excite him the way Cain did, but if anyone was going to be able too, it would be Cain's own son.

Zero started to slowly walk up to Jeb, gun still trained on him. He noticed as he walked closer, that Jeb's initial fear was starting to be replaced with anger and defiance as he stood there, staring him down.

'How cute, he's trying to act all tough.' Normally anger would enrage Zero but for some reason, on Jeb, it excited him even more. So much passion, oh it's going to be so much fun breaking that down. But first it's time for business, before pleasure. He was now standing in front of Jeb.

"So Jebby," Eyes flashed more anger, and Zero nearly growled at what those eyes were doing to his body. "Where's your mother?" His eyes flashed fear again before the anger took a hold. Zero could see that he was balling and un-balling his fist in rage.

"Oh such fire and passion we have here." He said, out loud. Zero smiled at Jeb's confusion. "So where is your mother, Jeb?"

"Are you planning on killing her too?" Jeb said defiantly.

'How adorable,' Zero thought. He moved the gun, saw the fear again, and started to rub the barrel lightly across Jeb's chin. Zero stared directly into those eyes, watched the fear, confusion and then the sudden realization on what Zero's plans where for this fine specimen in front of him. As Zero moved the barrel down Jeb's neck, he could see the fear and shock enter in those eyes. He purred out.

"It's possible," he said as he rubbed the gun slowly over Jeb's shoulder, he could see the boy, despite himself, starting to shiver as the cool metallic brushed against his skin ever so nicely. Zero smiled wider at this.

"Do you plan to kill me as well?" Jeb panted out.

"And why would I kill someone as gorgeous as you? That would be almost, _criminal_." He said as he started to rub the gun down his arm. Despite what Jeb wanted, Zero could see evidence of how his ministrations were effecting Jeb.

"I have other plans for you, dear boy." Zero said with a smile.

The fingers of Zero's other hand went to brush lightly over Jeb's hips as he slowly dragged them up his side. Jeb's eyes closed as he was becoming lost in those light touches. Zero used the opportunity to place the gun back in his holster, wanting both hands free to explore his prize.

He moved his now free hand to lightly trace up and down Jeb's arm as the other one continued to trace up and down Jeb's side. Zero leaned in to Jeb's ear, breathing hotly as he spoke,

"When's your mother coming home, Jeb?"

"Late tonight," Jeb said voice thick with lust, and then Zero felt him stiffen as he realized what he just said. Zero smiled up against his ear and moved back to look into those eyes of his.

"Good boy, I'm sure we can find ways to keep ourselves occupied till then." Zero looked into those eyes, filled with all kinds of emotions, lust, confusion, and Zero's favorite, fear.

"So Jeb? Have you ever _been _with anyone before?" Jeb blushed at this, and turned his eyes away from Zero's heated ones. Zero moved his hand to Jeb's chin as the other continued to stroke Jeb's hips. He moved Jeb's face so that their eyes met again.

"Jeb?" he said, putting as much sex as he could into that one word. He saw the lust cloud Jeb's eyes. Jeb shook his head lightly as his cheeks became redder. Zero's smile went wider.

"Have you even been kissed before?" Zero asked as he took a step forward, letting the leather of his jacket brush up against the bare skin of Jeb's chest. Jeb's eyes widen again but they still carried that look of lust within them. His head shook slightly.

"Well then, we are going to have to change that, wont we?" Zero leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over Jeb's. He could feel Jeb tense up at this. Either from fear or the fact his father's "killer" was now kissing him but Zero could tell he wanted more.

"Shhh! Jeb, just relax and enjoy yourself." Zero purred out against those soft lips of his. Zero moved in the brush them again, as he moved his hand into that shaggy blond hair. He felt Jeb's lips, slowly starting to move against his, like Jeb was unsure of what he was doing, but still he was starting to respond.

"Good boy." Zero thought as his own kisses started to get deeper against Jeb's. He felt Jeb's hands on either side of his head, pushing Zero deeper into the kiss, starting to press his body up against Zero's.

"Very, good boy." Jeb moaned against him and Zero used this to slip his tongue into that warm mouth. He could tell at first that Jeb was surprised by the new sensation but soon, Jeb's own tongue started to play around with Zero's, until they were battling within that warm mouth of his.

Sooner then he would have liked, Zero broke the kiss, his need for breath outweighing his need to be kissing this man forever. He opened his eyes to look at Jeb: cheeks flushed, his bruised lips open in an o-shape as he panted. When he started to open his eyes, Zero saw that only pure lust was within them. The sight of Jeb, nearly made him come right there. It had been so long since he had such a willing partner. Not since...

"Mmm so much passion and fire within, just like your father." Zero purred out. He knew the moment he said it, that it was a mistake. He saw the lust in Jeb's eyes start to clear at his words and felt Jeb push away from him, trying to get away. Zero's grip on Jeb's hip and neck tighten, holding him in place.

"And where do you think you're going? We just got started here." Jeb tried to move again but all Zero did was hold tighter.

"Let me go!" Jeb said with a slight panic in his voice.

"No." Jeb's eyes went wide at this, as he began to scream.

"You killed my father you bastard!" Zero could see tears starting to form within the hate.

"Oh, I did much more than that to him." Zero said. Jeb stopped at that. His eyes went wide again.

"Wha... what are you talking about..." Jeb asked hesitantly.

"Oh I'm sure you can figure that out yourself." Zero said as his hand left Jeb's hip and moved to Jeb's erection, giving it a light squeeze. Despite himself, Jeb moaned out at this action.

"And just like you, Wyatt enjoyed every moment of it." Zero's hand slid back to Jeb's hip as he looked at Jeb's shocked face.

"No... That can't be." Zero just smiled wickedly at Jeb's confusion.

"You're LYING!!" Jeb screamed out.

"One thing I learned from Wyatt was to never lie." Zero said.

Jeb just stood there in shock, not sure how to process this new information.

Zero tried to use this shock to his advantage as he leaned in again but Jeb's anger got the better of him. He spit in Zero's face. Zero just stopped, releasing his grip on Jeb's hip as he went to wipe the fluid from his face. Anger now started to boil within him. Before he even noticed he did it, his hand went back and back handed the boy in front of him, sending him to the ground, hard.

**Part 2 **

Jeb turned to look at Zero defiantly, anger flashing in those eyes as he spit crimson into the dirt.

Zero's anger nearly stopped at the sight of the blood, but then thoughts of Wyatt: blooded and nearly broken in front of him entered his mind. Soon thoughts of Wyatt's last betrayal and lying before Zero was the reason why Wyatt never showed. This was the reason he couldn't be with his love. The reason he became whom he was, selling out his soul to quench that anger within. But the anger always came back and right now, it was beyond boiling.

He reached down and grabbed Jeb roughly by the back of the neck, pulling the boy upright. He heard Jeb wince as he dragged the boy around to the front of the cabin.

Zero kicked in the front door, not caring about discretion anymore. This rage was all he knew and he let it take control of him, again.

He push Jeb through the house roughly pushing the boy to the back room. He knew exactly what he was doing as he threw the boy to the bed. Jeb looked back up at him, eyes full of anger, fear and rage as he looked at Zero's eyes full of madness.

A part of Zero's mind was screaming for him to stop, stop the madness, that he would have killed his own men for attempting what he was about to do to Jeb. But the rage over ruled the logical part of his mind.

He wanted to hurt the boy below him, for all the pain he had suffered over the years. He wanted to share the pain. It was his fault anyway, so he deserved this and Zero wanted to take, no he wanted to conquer this boy. And he was finally going to sell the last bit of his soul that he had left to do it.

Zero went to remove the armor from his left arm, letting it fall to the floor with a loud crash. He saw Jeb jump at the noise as Zero drank in the fear in his eyes. Such wonderful fear.

"Are you going to rape me? Just like I'm sure you did to my father," Jeb said anger in his voice. Zero formed a wicked smile on his lips.

"You can't rape the willing, Jeb," Zero said, nearly laughing.

"Like my father would even want you." More rage entered Zero at that as he snapped at the boy.

"You know nothing about what your father would do, little boy. So I would be quiet if I were you." Zero seethed out, anger boiling again. Despite Zero's anger, Jeb calmly and quietly said.

"How could I know? You killed him."

Zero felt a pain in his heart at how lost this little boy sounded. Zero felt his anger, rage, and madness as well as some of the ice that had build up around his heart start to melt at those lost words.

"There has never been a day, since then, that I have not regretted my actions." Zero said, tone low and eyes wide at the confession. He just admitted something to Jeb that he tried not to admit even to himself.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" Jeb asked accusingly.

"I was so angry with your father. Anger that had built up for years. That day, I just lost myself. A part of me died on the day he left me, but I think the rest of me died that day." Zero placed a hand over his mouth. Why was he saying these things to this boy? There was just something about him that brought the truths to the surface. Maybe it was because this boy so reminds him of...

"You loved him, didn't you?" Zero just stared at Jeb, eyes wide.

Soon Zero noticed that Jeb was beginning to blur. He felt the hot tears beginning to roll over his cheeks as he felt the rest of his heart start to melt.

"Yes, yes I loved him very much." Zero said a quiver in his voice.

"How long?" Jeb said curiously

"Seemed like forever, I don't think there was ever a time I did not love your him," Zero said kind of in a daze.

"Then how could you betray him like you did?"

"I never betrayed him. In fact, I had known for years your parents where part of the resistance, but I never gave that information to the sorceress, but she still found out. Someone else told her. I kept you safe as long as I could. But still..."

Zero rubbed his hand over his face, over his mouth trying to hold back a sob that was slowly building within his chest.

"Oh God! What have I done?" Zero leaned against the back wall of the room, trying to steady himself. He had tried so hard to push the events of that day to the back of his mind, that he was completely unprepared to be reliving them in front of this boy.

"You were under orders weren't you?" Zero just nodded, unable to find his voice.

"What were the orders concerning us, me and my mother?"

"To do whatever I felt was appropriate."

"So was letting us go appropriate?" Zero just looked at the boy and then shook his head.

"The Sorceress was so angry that I let you go. But I survived it. I just could not kill everything that was Wyatt. No matter how angry I was at him." Zero said almost in a trance, like he was reliving something he did not want too.

"I think my father told me about you, when I was growing up. He always talked so highly of his friend, who talked him into joining the academy. His name was Adrian, wasn't it?" Zero just nodded.

"It was Adrian Zero, wasn't it?" Zero nodded again.

"Yes, Father did talk about him a bit, Adrian this, Adrian that. One day I asked him where Adrian was, Father got all sad. He told me that there was situations that happened, and that they were beyond his control. He said that he made his choices, and there was no point in worrying about the past. When I asked him what happen, He was just quiet. I don't think I've ever seen my father that sad before."

Zero felt a few more tears slide down his cheeks at these words. Wyatt never forgot about him, just like Zero never forgot about him. How could things have gotten so far out of hand? How could _he _have let them get that far?

Zero was so far in thought that he barely noticed when Jeb slowly got off the bed and made his way over to him. Jeb took his hand, wiping the tears from Zero's eyes. Zero was surprised by this act of kindness.

"Here, you used to be this iconic demon in all my nightmares, but here you are, just as lost and broken as the rest of us. I almost wish you were still that monster from my dreams."

"And why is that?" Zero said with a sad smile. Jeb moved his hand to cup Zero's cheek.

"Because it's easier to hate the monster than to hate the man," Jeb replied. Then Jeb did another thing that shocked Zero. He leaned in and brushed his lips to Zero's. Zero just stop there for a moment, unsure of what was going on, but soon he began to respond to those light brushes of Jeb's lips. He slipped his hand into that soft, dirty blond hair and began to deepen the kiss. He soon felt Jeb's tongue against his lips and gasped lightly, allowing Jeb entrance.

After a few moments of this, Zero broke the kiss, placing his forehead against Jeb's panting slightly.

"Jeb? What are you doing?"

"Getting closer to the man who knew my father so well. Maybe you can show me some of that love, the love you felt so deeply for my father."

**Part 3 **

He said as he moved in to kiss Zero, but Zero stopped him. "But I was just about too... How could you..."

"You can't rape the willing, Adrian," Jeb said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Zero asked giving him one last chance to back out of this. He was answered with Jeb's mouth on his, tongue darting across his lips, wanting entrance again, which Zero allowed. Their tongues battled as Zero could feel Jeb's hands working on the strap of Zero's belt. Soon he felt Jeb lean back, pulling the belt from his jacket, causing Zero's holster and gun to hit the floor.

Zero just looked at the man in front of him, his eyes filled with lust. Jeb's eyes dance with mischief. He was acting so much like his father at the moment. It was almost like having Wyatt back in his arms. Almost. Jeb reminded Zero a lot of Wyatt at that age, but he could also see the man, that was purely just Jeb. And he was going to enjoy himself in claiming that for himself.

Jeb moved to unbuckle the top strap of Zero's coat, pulling open the top half of it, giving Jeb access to Zero's neck. Instinct was taking over and all Jeb knew was he wanted this man to be calling out his name in ecstasy.

Jeb went to kiss, lick, and suck on Zero's neck, making the man before him pant with excitement. And he was the cause of that. It felt so nice to have so much power over this man. Jeb's smiled even wider at the discolored marks he was leaving on Zero's neck.

Zero moaned again. It had been so long since he had such a passionate partner and he was enjoying every second of Jeb's assaults. And Jeb wanted this as much as he did, which made this much more exciting. When Jeb nipped at Zero's neck, he felt a shiver go down his spine. He felt Jeb fumble with the buttons of his coat.

"Can this thing be any more complicated?" Jeb said his voice filled with lust and frustration. Zero just chuckled, low and deep within his chest. The sound sent a shiver down Jeb's spine.

"Getting impatient, are we?" And then Zero, in a quick motion, moved to push Jeb against the wall, holding those hands of his up against the wall beside his body, interlacing his fingers with Jeb's. Zero moved in to whisper in Jeb's ear, "I'm going to take my time with you. Make you scream in pleasure until your voice is raw. Make you quake with anticipation. If you want me to show you that love, then you're going to have to learn to be a little more... patient." Jeb shivered at Zero's low voice.

Zero moved in to give just a quick kiss before he backed off the man, leaving him against the wall. He looked Jeb's body up and down quickly, seeing the evidence of just how willing he was to be here. His sun kissed hair and skin almost glowed before Zero.

'Oh God this man before him was just, perfect,' Zero thought as he smiled at Jeb before his hands went to work on those "complicated" button's of his coat, with practiced ease.

He saw Jeb watching everything he was doing in front of him with a heated gaze. Oh this boy is going to be the death of him, he was sure of that.

Zero pulled the first part of the coat aside, to reveal the zipper, the last barrier before he would free himself from his leather confines. He moved back up to Jeb, placing his hands on either side of Jeb's head, looking directly into Jeb's gaze. He smirked before he spoke.

"Unzip me, slowly." Jeb parted his mouth slowly letting his lips, brush against Zero's ever so softly as his hand moved up to grasp the metal tab of the zipper, almost delicately between his thumb and forefinger. He started to pull ever so lightly, pulling the zipper down, one tooth at a time. If Zero wanted them to go slow, Jeb was going to give him agonizingly slow, torturing him in the process.

This was now a battle of wills. Who was going to break first? Jeb kept brushing his lips so lightly over Zero's. Zero knew he was not going to lose this one as he let the boy assault his senses.

By the time the zipper was finished, Jeb was about to lose it as those lustful eyes stared down at him. He wanted Zero to devour those lips of his, but Zero was not taking the bait. Both of Jeb's hands where on the black material of Zero's tank top, slowly moving up Zero's stomach, up to his chest. When Jeb finally made his way up to Zero's shoulders, he gave them both a light squeeze before he pushed the leather coat over Zero's shoulders. Jeb then claimed Zero's mouth with his, wrapping his arms around his neck, tightly.

Jeb pressed his full body up against Zero's, bare chest against the fabric of Zero's tank, jeans against jeans, as Jeb started to rub himself against Zero, causing that wonderful sweet friction they both so desperately wanted.

Zero moved his arms behind him, letting the jacket fall to the floor before he wrapped his arms around the boy, who was passionately kissing him. He kissed back with equal amount of passion as he started to rub the back of Jeb's back, kneading at the flesh before him.

They kissed for a while. Soon Zero's hands traveled down Jeb's back to his ass, starting to knead the flesh before he thrust Jeb into him, causing the boy to break the kiss as he let out a long moan of pleasure. Zero smiled at how responsive this boy was so open to new sensations and pleasures. And boy was he going to enjoy giving them. Zero grabbed Jeb's ass, pulling him up as he panted out.

"Wrap your legs around me." He felt the legs wrap around like the good boy he was. Zero walked across the room, making his way to the bed in a few long strides. They fell to the bed, Jeb on his back, legs still wrapped around Zero's hips as Zero fell on top of him. Zero began to assault Jeb's mouth as he used his hands to guide Jeb's legs to unwrap them from his hips.

Soon Zero was kissing Jeb's cheek, then down his chin. He then moved to Jeb's neck, kissing, licking and nibbling away, which cause Jeb to gasp and moan out. This was music to Zero's ears.

Zero moved to the other side of Jeb's neck, as one of Zero's hands went to play with one of Jeb's nipples. When he pinched it lightly, he felt Jeb buckle his hips as he screamed out in pleasure.

"Mmm, so responsive, indeed." Zero purred against Jeb's neck, causing Jeb to shiver again. Zero kissed and licked down Jeb's shoulder slowly, leaving wet trails as he went. Zero started to lightly bite at Jeb's shoulders which sent the boy into more moans and gasp as he started to grasp at the sheets.

Zero moved down after that, kissing Jeb's chest, as he made his way to Jeb's sensitive nipples. He took one in his mouth while he rubbed and pinched the other one with his hand. Soon Jeb was gasping and panting, moving his head side to side as he was overwhelmed from the sensations.

"PLEASE!" Jeb finally screamed out.

"Please what?" Zero said blowing on the moist nipple.

"Please do something, anything." Jeb gasped out.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Zero smiled at this.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, but you just don't want to say it, do you?' Jeb's flushed face got redder at this.

"I want you to touch me." Jeb said, voice quiet.

"Touch you? Where?" Zero purred.

"Please, you know where." Jeb gasped his face red. Zero decided that he was going to have a little mercy on the boy, but only a little. The hand that had been playing with his nipple, slid down Jeb's stomach and slipped between those legs of his, moving to the bulge in those jeans, giving it a light squeeze. Jeb gasped out loudly as his hands grasped the sheets even harder.

"You mean here?" Zero said voice full of mirth.

"Yes!" Jeb screamed. Zero began to stroke Jeb's erection lightly through the jeans causing all kinds of moans and whimpers from the Man. Zero just smiled wider at this.

"God it feels so good!" Jeb gasped out.

"Mmm you think this feels good? Wait till I'm really touching you." Zero stopped stroking Jeb, using his fingers to walk up Jeb's need, up to the button of his jeans. He popped the button and saw Jeb shiver at this.

"Or there are other things I could be doing to you." Jeb blushed at this before he spoke.

"Like what?"

"Oh I'm sure you know." Jeb's blush deepened.

"I do, but I want to hear _you_ say them." Oh so the little boy wants me to talk dirty to him then. Zero just smiled at this, slinking back up Jeb's body so he could whisper in to his ear.

"I could stroke you up and down." Jeb moaned at this. "Or I could lick you up and down before I start to suck on you." He heard Jeb's breathing hitch. It did not sound right to Zero so he leaned back, to look into Jeb's wide and shocked eyes, still hinted with lust but still shocked. And then it finally clicked with Zero.

He heard Jeb's breathing hitch. It did not sound right to Zero so he leaned back, to look into Jeb's wide and shocked eyes, still hinted with lust but still shocked. And then it finally clicked with Zero.

"You have no clue what we are about to do, do you?"

**Part 4 **

"Of course I do!" Jeb said flustered.

"Then tell me, what was I talking about? It's got a name. I'm sure one of your friends talked about this stuff." Jeb's eyes just got wide again and then Zero saw frustrated tears start to form in those hazel eyes of his. Zero was a little surprised on how sheltered this boy had been.

"Shhh! Jeb it's Ok, I don't mind teaching you these things." Zero said with a wicked little smile. Jeb sighed in relief.

"I thought that you might not want me if I was..."

"Jeb this has nothing to do with how much I want you." Zero said, moving Jeb's hand to Zero's hard bulge in his own jeans. Jeb's eyes flashed shock again as his hand rested on Zero's need.

"See you did that to me. So don't think I do not want you." Soon the shock started to fade from Jeb's face and he began to mimic what Zero was doing to him earlier, stroking Zero through the jeans. Zero just purred at this.

"Such a curious little boy, so eager to please."

"So what is it called?" Jeb said as he continued to fondle Zero.

"What is what called?" Jeb's cheeks flashed pink again. Zero liked that color on him.

"The aaah... licking... and sucking." Jeb was almost red at this. Zero just smiled wickedly at Jeb.

"Most people call it a blow job."

"A what?!" Jeb said. Zero just chuckled at Jeb's confusion.

"A blow job."

"Is there actual _blowing_ involved?" Zero held back the laugh that was forming in this throat.

"Want to find out?" Zero said arching his eyebrow, giving Jeb a sexy smile. Jeb bit his lip but then nodded his head. Zero could tell that Jeb was nervous.

"It's going to be ok, Jeb. Just sit back and let me take care of you." he said as he moved to give Jeb a light kiss before he started to slide down Jeb's body, leaving light kisses in his wake. Zero moved back down to Jeb's jeans, and slowly began to unzip them. Jeb let at a soft mew at this.

Zero's fingers went to the waist of both Jeb's pants and underwear, and slowly pulled them down, over Jeb's nice ass, and then revealing his slender legs. Once the pants were removed, Zero just stared at the naked prize in front of him. He saw Jeb fidget at this, uncomfortable under Zero's heated gaze.

"My God! You are gorgeous!" Zero said, watching as Jeb blushed again at the comment. Zero grinned at Jeb's blush.

"You really have been sheltered, haven't you?" He ran his hands slowly over Jeb's chest memorizing every curve with his touch. He soon moved over Jeb's stomach and then trailing down to his hips causing little mews from the man. Zero looked up at Jeb again, locking eyes with him, before taking his erection in his hand. He saw Jeb cry out at the touch and close his eyes in pleasure.

"Open your eyes, Jeb. I want you to watch me." Zero said in a sultry voice. He saw Jeb bite his lip again as those eyes of his fluttered back open. Zero smiled, locking eyes back with the man before licking the young man's erection, base to tip.

Jeb cried out from the new sensations, and it only seemed to get more erotic as he watched Zero licking him up and down. Jeb thought he might die from the pleasure, but what a way to go.

Soon Zero's tongue moved to the tip of Jeb's erection, circling his tongue over the sensitive tip causing Jeb to cry out again in pleasure. He soon felt Jeb thrusting his hips. Zero used his free hand to steady Jeb as he spoke, breathing hot, moist air onto Jeb's erection.

"Shhh! You need to steady yourself." Jeb was panting now.

"But...it...feels..."

"I know, but if you want me to continue..." Jeb bit his lip more and tried his best to keep himself steady. Zero just smiled at his determination as he went back to kiss the tip of Jeb's erection.

Zero made sure he was looking directly into those hazy, lust filled eyes of Jeb's when he to the tip in his mouth, sucking ever so gently. Jeb cried out again, hands back to grasping at the bed as he tried to keep himself from buckling his hips.

Zero started to grip Jeb's hip lightly, stroking little circles in the hollow of Jeb's hip as he took Jeb's erection fully into his mouth. Zero's tongue stroked all over Jeb's erection as he began to apply suction along with the licking. Jeb cried out again and Zero could feel that he was bringing the man closer to his breaking point.

Zero let Jeb's erection slip from his mouth into his hand and started to pump as he continued to lick it up and down. Zero heard the incoherent words and pleads that kept spilling from Jeb's lips as he got closer to his peak.

Soon Jeb buckled his hips, threw his head back with a horse shout as Zero's ministrations brought him to completion, spilling himself over his stomach and chest.

Zero was enjoying watching Jeb's orgasm, watching him tense and his face, so full of ecstasy. He smiled as he slid in beside Jeb, kissing him on the cheek before resting his head on his hand, propping himself up, so he could stare into Jeb's face.

Jeb soon came down from his high, breathing evening out. He turned to see the man, staring down at him and smiled.

"That was amazing," he said. Zero's hand trailed along Jeb's stomach and chest, playing with Jeb's cum, coating his fingers with it.

"If you think that was amazing, you've not seen anything yet." Jeb looked confused but eager.

"And what are we going to do next?" Jeb asked curiously.

"I was planning on having sex with you." Zero said, looking at his now slick fingers.

"How...do...," Jeb said with a quiver in his voice. Zero turned to look back into Jeb's face. He could see that Jeb was scared of the unknown now, but the smile on his face showed his willingness to try this.

"I hope your mother at least told you about sex?" Jeb blushed brightly at this.

"Of course she did, but just between a man and a woman." Zero smiled widely at this as his hand snaked its way down to Jeb's hip.

"There's not much difference in what I want to do to you, except...," Zero moved his hand, slipping it between his legs, letting his slick flingers to rub up against Jeb's entrance. He felt Jeb tense up at this touch.

"Shh! Jeb, you need to relax or you're not going to enjoy it that much." Zero rubbed his fingers around, waiting for the boy to relax.

"Does it hurt?" Jeb said, looking up at Zero's face. Zero just smiled down at him.

"It can if you don't relax." He saw Jeb nod his head, let out a breath and then closed his eyes. After a moment, when it was apparent to Zero that Jeb was not going to relax, Zero decided to take matters into his own hands.

Zero slinked his way back down Jeb's body.

"What are you doing?" Jeb asked, at the movement.

"Helping you relax." Zero said as he made his way to Jeb's hips. Jeb turned to look at Zero.

"And what are you going to do..." Then Jeb gasped as Zero took his soft cock fully into his mouth. Zero could feel Jeb starting to harden and relax at this. Zero pushed one of his fingers into Jeb. Jeb let out a whimper as he started to squirm at the feeling.

"It feels weird." Jeb said as Zero moved his finger around, searching for... He heard Jeb gasp out and Zero smiled, letting Jeb's now erect cock fall out of his mouth.

"And how does it feel now?" He said, pushing into that sweet spot again.

"More." Jeb said as he panted out. Zero just smiled as he pushed in another finger, and started to gently prepare Jeb. Jeb was moaning lightly at this. Zero entered a third and then a forth, making sure that Jeb was well prepared for what he had in store.

Zero let his fingers slip from Jeb's body, and heard a whimper of protest as he did. Zero got up out of the bed, standing beside it. He smiled down at Jeb as he popped the button of his jeans, as Jeb watched.

He unzipped his pants, pulling both it and his underwear down, revealing himself to Jeb's watchful eyes. Zero saw Jeb's eyes get a little wider as his eyes wondered over the newly exposed flesh. Zero quickly removed his shirt, completely exposing himself to Jeb's eyes.

Zero reached down, grabbing Jeb's legs, pulling the boy quickly until his ass was at the edge of the bed, one leg on either side of Zero's hips. Zero smiled down at Jeb, like a predator looks at pray. Zero could tell the boy was scared but heard no protests as he moved his hand over Jeb's stomach, gathering up the rest of Jeb's cum, rubbing it over his own aching need.

Zero almost asked if Jeb was still sure about what they were doing but Zero knew that he had gone too far at that moment to back out now. He moved his erection to Jeb's entrance, and started to push the tip in. He soon felt Jeb tense again.

"Jeb?"

"I know, I'm trying" Jeb said. Zero looked into his face, fear hinted with lust in his eyes. Zero moved his still slick hand to Jeb's hard cock, and started to stroke in up and down. When he felt the ring of muscles relax, Zero thrusts in, in one long stroke.

Zero heard Jeb moan out, knowing he hit what he was aiming for. Zero just stopped there for a moment, enjoying the tight heat that was all Jeb. It seemed like forever since he had experienced anything so exquisite, that it took a moment for him to gather himself.

Soon Zero pulled out slowly, then thrust back in, hard, causing the man before him to gasp out, seeing stars. Zero repeated this slow, yet hard motion a few more times as Jeb cried out from each thrust. Zero leaned in, placing one arm beside Jeb, to support himself as he captured the man's lips with his. Their tongues battled in almost a feverish pace as Zero slowly thrust into that warm body of his. Zero broke the kiss, moving to whisper into Jeb's ear.

"Oh Jeb, you feel so good." Zero said, watching Jeb blush as a shiver went down his back.

"How does it feel to be taken, Jeb?"

"Oh God! It feels so good!" Jeb gasped out as his hands rubbed over the smooth skin of Zero's chest. Zero mouth moved to Jeb's neck, giving it one long suck, leaving a bruise on Jeb's neck, marking him as his own.

"Oh it's about to get a lot better." Zero said, wicked smile, before giving Jeb a quick kiss before moving back to stand at the bed. He moved one of Jeb's legs, so that it rested on his shoulder and then thrust, hard and deep into Jeb's body. Zero felt Jeb's hips arch into those thrusts, causing Zero to slide even deeper within, and Zero nearly lost it there. He knew he was not going to last long within the sweet body.

Zero moved one of his hands to grab a hold of Jeb's, bringing it back up to Jeb's extremely hard erection. They stroked Jeb's erection together for a moment, until Jeb started to get what Zero wanted him to do. Zero moved to grab a hold of Jeb's hips, pushing the man hard into the thrusts, causing him to nearly scream in pleasure.

"Oh God more! Adrian!" Jeb said, as his strokes became faster. A shiver went down Zero's spine for how much Jeb sounded like Wyatt, with his voice so full of lust.

"Say it again." Zero panted out wanting to hear it.

"Oh God more."

"NO! My name!"

"Adrian!"

Zero's pace began to quicken as his hands dug into Jeb's hips, leaving bruises. He heard Jeb moaning, panting and calling his name. He lost himself completely in Jeb's body and his thoughts of...

"Adrian!" Jeb cried out as he came, spilling himself yet again on his chest. Zero pumped a few more times before spilling himself within that warm body. Zero collapsed on the bed, next to Jeb, so he would not crush him. They just laid there for a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow that was amazing." Jeb said voice still low and husky, just like his fathers. Zero looked up and swore he saw ice blue eyes flicker at him. His breath caught within his throat and he felt his eyes start to water.

**Part 5 **

"I'll be right back, let me go get something to clean us up with." He said quickly before escaping the bedroom. Zero made his way quickly through the house to the bathroom. He walked in, closing the door, leaning up against it for a second, trying to get his breath and emotions under control.

Zero looked around the bathroom, looking for a wash cloth. He soon found one. He wet it in the sink. Zero looked up, at the mirror that was above the sink, noticing the tears that had fallen down his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispered to his reflection

"Guilt." said a voice within his head. "Guilt over betraying Wyatt."

"I'm moved passed all that," he retorted.

"Have you really?" Zero just stared in the mirror. After a moment he used the wet rag to wash the tears from his eyes.

"There is nothing that can be done about it anyway, what is done is done." Zero growled quietly.

"You can let him out? You know you have wanted too." the voice spoke up again.

"It's too late for that; the man I loved is long dead by now." Zero snapped.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine, but I plan to make amends to it soon enough." He whispered roughly before heading back to the bedroom, wet rag still in hand. He saw that Jeb was sitting up in bed, staring down at it. Zero sat down next to him, handing him the wet cloth.

"Thank you." Jeb said, softly, not making eye contact as he went to clean the mess that was sliding down his stomach. Zero cocked his head to the side.

"Are you OK?" Zero asked. 'He's most likely regretting this,' Zero thought

"Umm. You, just left so quickly, I... thought that... maybe... I don't know. That I was not that good, you know." Zero smiled at this, trying not to laugh. His hand went to grab Jeb's chin, forcing the boy to look him in the face.

"Don't ever think that." Zero said, moving in to give Jeb a light kiss. Jeb smiled as they broke away, but soon that smile faded away.

"So where do we go from here?" Jeb asked concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure? But when your mother comes home, you two are going to have to get out, soon. This place is not safe anymore. When I go back and tell the Sorceress that I have failed, she's going to send more people after you two." Jeb just looked at him, eyes wide open in shock.

"And what will happen to you?" Zero felt slightly touched by Jeb's concern for his well being.

"I might be punished, or depending on her mood, I might be killed for failing." He heard Jeb gasp at this.

"But what if I don't want you to go? I don't want you to die." Jeb said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"It's not your decision to make, Jeb."

"Can I see you again, then? If you survive her wrath that is?" Zero just caressed his cheek.

"It would be safer for you if I stay away. If I know where you are then she might be able to find you and your mother."

"Then can I go with you, then. She just wants my mother right?" Jeb pleaded.

"She would use you to get to her, Jeb, and I wouldn't be able to protect you. It would be safer for both of you to just disappear for a while."

Jeb moved his arms around Zero's chest, latching on like he was never going to let go. Zero just enclosed his arms around Jeb, letting the boy embrace him.

"I'm just so tired of being alone." Jeb confessed.

"What about your mother?" Jeb nearly laughed at that.

"Since father died, she's been so wrapped up in fighting, taking up what father had started. Sometimes she leaves for days. She rarely lets me leave the safe houses, in fear of losing me too, or that is what she says." Zero moved away from Jeb, hands on Jeb's shoulders, keeping him at arm's length, looking into his eyes.

"I can't stay Jeb, The Sorceress would just send people after me, and I'm sure the resistance would just kill me, even if I wanted to defect. No, I have to go and you have to stay here with your mother and never think of me again. Take your mother and leave this place and never return." After a moment, Jeb just nodded a sad look in his eyes.

"I'll stay, but I don't think I'll ever forget today. I would never want to forget," Jeb said sad eyes looking up at Zero. Zero's heart could not take that look any more so he moved to get up from the bed.

"Stay! Mother shouldn't be back for a few more hours and I'm tired of being alone. So please, just stay until I fall asleep." Zero looked into Jeb's lost eyes and then nodded.

Zero moved them until they were both lying on the bed, Jeb's head resting on Zero's shoulder, Zero's arm wrapped around Jeb. Zero was lightly stroking Jeb's hair as Jeb cuddled in closer to the man.

Zero watched as Jeb's breathing began to level out. When he was sure the boy was sleeping, Zero quietly got out of bed. He moved around the room, slowly gathering his things and dressing. Once he got his coat back on, he turned to take one final look at Jeb. He watched him sleep for a moment.

Zero had made the decision, consequences be damned, to just leave the boy and his mother be. He may be killed for this action, but he could not hurt the boy any more then he already had. His new found heart could not take it. Maybe in letting them go, he could start to right the wrongs he had done to this family. To the one he loved so much.

He sighed and went to move some hair out of Jeb's eye's, giving him one last look, before he left. Then as if, he could sense something, Zero turned to look at the door, into the wide eyed face of Adora Cain.

--

Post the rest tomorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish they where.(Can I have Jeb please? Still No? DAMN IT!) I'm just playing with them. evil grin

A/N: Let me know what you think about it.

--

**Part 6 **

_Then as if, he could sense something, Zero turned to look at the door, into the wide eyed face of Adora Cain. _

"First my husband, and now my son. Is there no limit to how low you will sink?" Adora said in a harsh whisper. Zero was across the room before he could think, pushing the woman out of the doorway closing the door behind him.

"Quiet, or you will wake Jeb."

"Don't you dare even speak his name, you monster. You couldn't have Wyatt so you killed him and now what, you're after his son too." Adora said, bitterly.

"You knew?" Zero just stood there, shocked beyond anything he could remember.

"Of course I did. I was his wife, something like a silly little fling, no matter how hurtful it was, is not something you keep from your _loved_ ones."

"It wasn't just a fling." Zero said, through clinched teeth, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Of course it was. What? You think he was in love with you? Ha! If he was so in love with you, then why did he stay with us?" Adora said, her voice getting louder as she spoke.

"That is a lie and you know it, or you're more delusional then I thought." Anger was starting to get the better of Zero so he started to walk towards the door, to get away from this woman before he did something he regretted. But Adora had other plans, grabbing one of Zero's arms, stopping him.

"And where do you think you are going? I'm not through with you." Adora said, angrily.

"Well I am! I would suggest you get out of here. Soon. It's not safe for you two anymore." Zero, said with more anger then he would have liked.

"Oh! So what? You came by to give us this little warning and decided while you were here you were going to FUCK my son! You're a piece of work, aren't you? If you were like this when you two where together, no wonder Wyatt left you for me."

Zero grabbed Adora at this, shoving her hard up against the wall, nearly knocking the air out of her. Before Zero even noticed he did it, his fist hit the wall, hard, right beside Adora's head. Zero knew there should be pain but right now, he could not feel anything but the rage boiling within him.

"You need to shut up about things you know _nothing _about." Zero seethed out. For the first time since he seen Adora, he saw fear within her eyes. She knew she had finally pushed the man too far.

It was Adora's fear, or maybe just her stupidity that caused her next choice. He saw her reach for his gun. She nearly had it pulled from the holster before he got to it. She had a good grip and was not letting go, but he also had a good grip on the barrel, which was lucky, because when the gun went off, the bullet only grazed his cheek instead of blowing off his head.

"Adora, give me the gun!" Struggle

"Why, so you can kill us with it?" Struggle

"I was going to leave you be! I was going to let you go you stupid woman!" Struggle

"And why should I believe you? You are a murderer!" And then the gun went off again.

It was like time slowed down for Zero at that moment. He felt the gun, still warm from being discharged and the blood warm on his hands. He looked at Adora's eyes, wide with shock. He heard Jeb's voice from the doorway, but he couldn't tell what the boy was saying. He turned to look at the angel he just been with, only in his jeans, as he looked at them with scared confusion.

Zero stepped back from Adora, looking at his bloody hands, shocked. He heard the gun hit the floor with a clatter, and then he heard Jeb's scream. He turned to look back at Adora, still with that shocked look on her face, as she started to slide down the wall, leaving a bloody trail as she slid. She was dead before she hit the floor.

He saw Jeb come up, cradling his mother in his arms, smearing himself with her blood as she bleed out on the floor.

'This wasn't how this was supposed to be.' His mind screamed. He was never going to kill her, just lock her up. Yes, he had killed before, but only on orders, and never this close to his target. This was not part of his job, this was murder. He finally was becoming what everyone thought him to be. He was finally becoming a monster.

'If you did not kill her, she would have killed you.' Part of his mind told him.

'I would have rather it have been me.' He stared at his bloody hands in shock before he spoke out.

"I was planning on letting you go, you stupid woman!" he nearly screamed out. Jeb turned from his mother's cold eyes to look up at Zero, Jeb's eyes full of tears, and anger. Zero knelt down beside Jeb, beside the woman he just murdered and tried to comfort the boy.

"I am so sorry Jeb, this was not supposed to happen," he said, tears nearly in his own eyes. He moved his hand to cradle Jeb's cheek and noticed that the blood, Adora's blood, from his hand mixing with Jeb's tears.

"I am truly sorry." Zero's emotions were so thick within his throat, causing the last part to only squeak out.

Before he knew it Jeb was hugging his chest, crying out. Zero rubbed the boys back trying to sooth him the best way he could, not caring that he was leaving blood in his wake.

'How sick is this,' Zero thought. 'Being comforted for your mother's death by your mother's killer.'

"Shh!" was all Zero could say as he kept on rubbing Jeb's back, as the boy sobbed into his jacket. He soon felt Jeb's sobs even out. Zero then felt a pair of lips brush lightly against his neck. Zero just sat there as he felt Jeb moved up to kiss his chin. When Jeb lightly kissed Zero on the lips, he tasted a copper taste on them. He was most likely tasting Adora's blood. The woman he just murdered. He couldn't allow this to continue.

"Jeb, stop, we can't do this." he said, pushing Jeb away, gently.

"Please, I need you..." Jeb said sadly, trying to kiss Zero again.

"Jeb, you just lost your mother, you have no clue what your doing." He felt Jeb stiffen at this, his eyes looked back down at Adora's body, and tried to hold back another sob.

"What... do we... do now?" Jeb said, shaking slightly as he spoke, his hand went to caress his mother's lifeless cheek.

"I will help you bury her." Zero said, standing up. He held out a hand to help Jeb get up, but he just shook his head.

"I want to stay with her a little longer, if you do not mind. " Zero just nodded. Zero made his way outside and started to search the grounds for what he needed. He first found a cloth to wrap up his now bleeding hand. Soon after that, he eventually found a shovel, and got to work, digging a grave for Wyatt's wife, the woman he just murdered.

He dug for a while, hand throbbing as he dug but he just ignored the pain, doing what he _needed_ to do. When he felt a light touch on his shoulder, Zero jumped. He didn't even notice how focused he was in trying not to think about the evening, that he lost track of his surroundings. Any other time, a mistake like that could cost him his life, but as he turned around to look at the sad eyes of Jeb Cain, he knew he was safe, for now.

Jeb handed him a First Aid kit before he spoke.

"We need to get you fixed up. I don't want you bleeding to death out here. There has been enough of that today." Jeb said, voice too calm for Zero's own liking.

"I'm fine. I'll fix myself up when I'm done..." Zero could not even finish the sentence.

"NO! I want you to get yourself fixed up, NOW!" Jeb said, panic in his voice. Zero just stared at Jeb's panic stricken face for a second and then went to caress Jeb's cheek, with his cloth covered hand, but stopped when he noticed it, drenched in his own blood.

"I guess you're right." he said as he walked pass Jeb, and walked back in the cabin. First thing he noticed was Adora, still laying on the floor, but now her eyes where close, hands resting on her stomach. He could tell that Jeb had tried to clean some of the blood from his mother, before he left her there.

Zero went into the bathroom, and started to clean and bandage his hand. After he was done, Zero looked into the mirror, noticing the blood dripping down his face, from the bullet glaze he got earlier. He cleaned it up. He saw that is was not really bleeding anymore so he just let it be. It wasn't a deep wound but if he did not get to a healer with it soon, it might scar.

'You deserve more than a scar for what you did.' the voice within him spoke.

Zero looked down at the wash cloth he used to wipe the blood away, once white, now, crimson, stained with the blood. So much blood.

'And you are the cause of it all.'

Zero left the rag in the sink, as he went to escape the cabin and his cruel thoughts. When he walked out the door, he saw that Jeb had taken up his job, and was now digging a grave for his own mother, with as much determination as Zero had been earlier.

Zero understood the man needed something to do, something to keep his mind occupied, or he was going to lose it, like Zero was about to. Zero walked around the cabin, looking for something, anything that would make a... And then he found it. On the back part of the cabin, Zero found an old window shutter that had fallen from its place. He picked it up, taking a look at it. When he was satisfied with the material, he made his way over to the chopping block, the place where he first saw Jeb, and sat down upon it.

Zero pulled a knife out of one of his coat pockets, and began to carve into the wood. First an A, then D, then O, carving out the words "Adora Cain" onto the wood. He was going to make sure, that no one who came by would miss the fact that this woman was buried here. He owed her at least that.

Once he was done, he just sat there in his place, hands lightly touching the rough material of the wood as he tried to figure out how things could have gone so wrong. He should have left. He should have turned around and left as soon as he had realized that Adora wasn't there. He never should have touched the boy but now that he had he couldn't imagine not touching that perfect sun kissed skin. But the cost was too high, for both of them.

Soon after, Zero got to his feet, walking around to the front of the cabin and the sight he saw nearly made his heart break. Jeb was standing beside a dug grave, sobbing. Even from Zero's distance he could see the sob's racking his body. Zero drop the grave marker he was carrying and walked up to Jeb taking him in his arms and letting him cry into his chest again.

"I'm so sorry Jeb. This is all my fault." Zero said sadly.

"Yes, yes it is, you killed my father and now my mother. There is nothing left for me in this world and it's all your fault." Jeb said, voice eerily calm, as he held on tighter to the embrace.

"Jeb..." Zero said, worried.

"Please just hold me." Jeb blurted out.

"OK..." They just stood there for a moment, Jeb holding tightly to Zero, as he stroked Jeb's back again.

"I want to come with you." Determination was now in Jeb's voice.

"Jeb..." But Jeb cut him off.

"Please, I have nothing else keeping me here. I want to be with you."

"Jeb you barely know me, how could you want to be with me?"

"Father loved you, he trusted you." At this Zero pushed Jeb away, holding him at arm's length as he spoke.

"And what did that get him, huh? An early grave!" Zero said.

"That wasn't you, you where just following orders." Zero snapped at this. He had to make the boy understand.

"NO! That's the problem, it was me! Besides, the Sorceress, she would never allow it. Or worse, she'd use you to get to me. I can't handle losing anything else right now."

"And I can't handle being alone right now, please, Adrian, don't leave me too."

Zero just looked at Jeb. Jeb's eyes were filled with unshed tears that melted Zero's resolve away.

"I'll think about it," was all he could say to this, as he moved away from Jeb and headed for the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish what we started." Zero said, not even pausing as he walked into the house and knelt down beside Adora.

He stared at the woman he hated for so many years, cold and lifeless, but now all he could feel was sorrow for the woman. He never wanted to see her dead.

"I never meant to leave that boy an orphan, Adora, I just wish you could have just stayed out of the resistance." He said to her. He paused for a moment, thinking. After a while, he made up his mind on what he wanted to do.

"I will make sure he stays safe. He's the only thing left of the man we loved, after all." He promised the woman. He then reached out and picked up Adora, taking her from the house and then placed her body into the grave.

Jeb just stood in silence as Zero began to bury his mother. When he was done, Zero just looked at the mount of dirt, like it was missing something. Zero started to look around; trying to find the grave marker he dropped earlier. When he spotted it, he went to pick it up, placing it in front of the grave. After he was done, he looked up to Jeb's face, giving him a sad smile.

"So she will never be forgotten." Jeb nodded slowly at this. Zero moved back up to Jeb, pulling him softly into his arms. They stood there for a moment, both looking at the grave in front of them.

"When you are ready to go, get your stuff and we'll head out." Jeb looked up at Zero's face, unsure of what was just spoken.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm taking you with me."

**Part 7 **

They stood before the woman's grave. Zero heard something within the forest, without even thinking, he moved Jeb behind his back, pulled his gun out, facing the noise. He saw three Longcoats exit the forest, one in particular caused him to curse softly, that only Jeb could hear it as he returned his gun to it place.

"General Lonot, what are you doing here?" Zero said to the approaching man

"When your men returned without you, the Sorceress sent me to go investigate. She was wondering what could have happened to make you break protocol like that." Lonot got down from his horse and walked up to Zero. After spying a few marks on Jeb's neck he turned to Zero, a knowing look in his eyes. He moved his hands to the collar of Zero's coat, pulling it back, revealing his own bruises. Zero just stared at the man, angrily. When Lonot spoke, he was quiet, so only Zero and Jeb could hear him.

"I see you've been busy here, haven't you? Hope he was a good of a fuck as his father." Zero caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes, and reacted more on instinct when grabbing a hold of Jeb, keeping him from attacking Lonot.

"Feisty one we have here, isn't he? I see how he made it in your bed." Lonot just laughed at Jeb's attempts to attack him.

Jeb was cursing and fighting to get free from Zero's grasp. Zero was glad that he stopped Jeb, as he eyed the other Longcoats, quickly get off their horses, guns in hand.

"Jeb, calm down or you're going to get yourself killed." Zero said quietly. Lonot waved off the approaching Longcoats.

"It doesn't matter; I have nothing else to live for." Jeb shouted.

"You have me." Zero said quietly. This made Jeb stop in his tracks and calm himself down.

"Awwwww how sweet," Lonot said, Zero just glared at him.

"So where's the mother. Don't tell me you fucked her too? I did not take you as one for female company," Zero just glared at Lonot for a moment, he felt Jeb start to shake lightly. He turned the Jeb around, letting him cry within his chest again as he motioned to the grave. Lonot peered over.

"Well isn't that just perfect Zero, that is not what the Sorceress wanted, she wanted her to be made a "living" example out of. She's not going to be happy. What happened?" Zero hesitated for a second before he spoke.

"She made me angry, so I snapped her neck." he felt Jeb stiffen at the lie, but he kept quite.

"Zero, now really, you need to keep that anger of you're in check. It might get you into some serious trouble one day." Lonot smiled, which gave Zero a cold chill down his back.

Zero looked down at Jeb.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving Jeb." He said, and Jeb nodded, and took one step towards the cabin.

"And where do you thing you two are going," Lonot said, his words causing Jeb to stop and turn back to the men.

"I'm taking him back with me." Zero said determined.

"So you're planning on bringing a resistor along with us?" Lonot said, snidely

"Jeb's not a resistor; you know that and the Sorceress knows it." Zero said, almost in degust at Lonot accusation.

"His mother was, and I'm sure he is too." Lonot said,

"He just a kid! I'm taking him back with me." Zero said, venom in his voice.

"What are we now, an orphanage? Or do you only help out your little fuck toys? So who better in bed, him or his Father, I'm sure we all want to know." Lonot said loudly, loud enough for the other two Longcoats to hear. Zero could see Jeb blush crimson at this.

"Just lay off of him, he just lost him mother."

"And whose fault is that." Lonot just laughed. "If you are not careful, Adrian, this one going to murder you in your sleep instead of just breaking your heart like the other one." Zero's anger was boiling now, but he refused to let it show. He knew Lonot was just looking for an excuse to get rid of him.

"Bring it." Lonot said to the other two Longcoats. They started walking to get what Zero dreaded.

"Lonot! He's innocent, why are you doing this?" He saw the confusion on Jeb's face, looking at him for explanation.

"What going on?" Jeb asked voice slightly panicked as stood back next to Zero. Lonot just ignored Jeb.

"It's already out here; we might as well use it. He will be just like his father, so let's treat him like his father. Cut the infection before it starts to spread. He will be made an example of, if you resist Azkadellia, not even your family is safe." He could tell that Jeb was now scared, unsure of what Lonot was going to do to him. His pleading eyes hit him hard. Zero tired to pleased one last time.

"Lonot Please!" Lonot just glares at him.

"Either you can put him in or I will do it for you." Lonot said, deadly serious. Zero knew it was a choice he had to make.

"Put me in what?" Jeb said, still confused, wanting answers to his question.

"That." Lonot pointed to where the two Longcoats brought up the Iron suit. Jeb eye's got wide at the sight of the suit.

After a few moments Zero saw Lonot reach for Jeb, but Zero grabbed Jeb's arm before Lonot got a hold of him. Zero gave Lonot a seething look before he began to drag the boy to the suit.

"Adrian?" Jeb started. When Zero did not stop, panic joined his voice. "Adrian?! What are you doing?" silence was all that Jeb heard as Zero was dragging closer to the suit. Zero could see the fear in Jeb's eyes take hold, and for once, Zero did not welcome that look.

"Adrian, PLEASE! No, You can't!" Jeb screamed, trying to dig his heels into the ground. Zero's grip tighten, as he continued to drag Jeb towards the suit.

Zero pushed Jeb into the suit, while Jeb look back at Zero, terrified.

"Please don't do this." Zero just looked back up at Jeb, sorrow within those gray eyes of his. He leaned in, knowing the door of the suit was blocking them from view and gave Jeb a soft, sorrow filled kiss before placing his forehead on Jeb's, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Jeb's eyes went wide, and that was the last thing Zero saw before he closed the door of the Iron suit, locking up yet another lover, but this time, there was no anger, no rage, just emptiness in his heart as well as his soul.

Zero turns to face Lonot. "It's done." He said, barely containing the anger within his voice as Zero walked away from the cabin and away from Jeb.

--

Zero walk into the establishment. He noticed the angered looks from the fellow costumer. He sat down at the bar and the bartender walked up to him. "What are you having tonight?" The man said, giving him a look.

"The usual, Lucas." Zero said as he looked up at the man.

Lucas just smiled. As he poured Zero a double shot of whiskey.

"You know you're not very welcome in these parts after your last raid on this town."

"And what about here, How welcome am I?"

"As long as you don't kill my customers, Adrian, you're welcome. I always know you leave business at the door." Zero just smiles.

"Most of the time." Lucas just raised an eye brow at this.

"So have you given any second thoughts about joining the Longcoats?" Zero said with no real emotion in his voice.

"That was your path, partner, I chose my own. I think I got the better deal out of it." Zero laughed again.

"I think your right about that." He said, lifting his drink, drinking about 1/2 it down shaking off the burn. As he shook his head, he made a quick glance around the surrounding. He noticed that the other customer where focused on their own, drink or company. Zero looked up at Lucas. Lucas eyes shifted and then he nodded. Zero's hand slip within his pocket, pulling at a small letter, handing it to Lucas with practiced ease.

After Lucas deposited the letter underneath the bar, he spoke "You look tired, Adrian. Have you ever thought of _retiring_ from the company you keep? We could always use your help at the _bar._" Zero smiled at this. Through all the song and dance they have done in the past few annuals, this was the first time that Lucas ever asked this.

"Like you said, I've chosen my path, wrong or right, I have to live with it." Zero said as his finished his drink, putting some money on the bar and walking out of the establishment.

Zero hoped they find him soon. It was the least he could do for Jeb.


End file.
